


Stopping To Breathe

by simpin4shiro (ceinno)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Shance Holiday Exchange 2019, Snow, Snow Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceinno/pseuds/simpin4shiro
Summary: Lance contemplates everything, over thinking it all from the moment he wakes up. Shiro though, is soft and warm, and they don't have to do anything for the day. Maybe he can relax.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Stopping To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [griffonskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffonskies/gifts).



> I don't feel strongly about this but here we go-

Warm hands sliding along his back made Lance hum in his sleep. What a good sleep it had been too, but to wake up to such a gentle touch wasn't bad. A smile brushing his lips, he turned, leaning into the touch. Calloused hands were touching him, but it was soft all the same. Especially when he knew who it was from…

"Shiro," he murmured. Pressing his face into the man's chest, he huffed a laugh. "It's cold…"

"Mm…Sorry." Shiro brought the covers back up from where he had pushed them down.

Meanwhile, Lance huffed and snuggled up into him. 

It was just like him to get swept up in the moment and forget they needed blankets this deep into winter. He felt the brush of Shiro's nose against his hair. As he smoothed his hands up the other's skin, Lance grasped for him to bring him closer.

"S'alright…," he yawned. "You're warm anyway..."

That earned a laugh just as warm. It flooded Lance's heart with an overwhelming feeling. With a tilt of his head, he found himself leaning up into his lover. Aiming for Shiro's mouth, soft, lazy kisses were pressed into his mouth. Seeking his warmth. 

What he'd do to stay just like this.

Of course... there was no reason this had to stop. 

Smiling against Shiro, Lance slowed down his kisses, savouring this place he had carved his way into his lovers life. He felt hands grabbing his waist, laughter against his skin that melted him. It was so beautifully perfect. To have earned this moment, this life… 

It had to be a dream. Or maybe Shiro was just that wonderful. Even throughout all the struggles of life during Voltron. And the life after… Years even. Lance had loved Shiro for years, but it had taken them a year after their final victory to find each other at the same time. He wouldn't complain though.

Not now that he had him.

As Shiro kissed him again, he leaned into it, tired but so happy to feel him. With a languid smirk, he nuzzled his lover when he finally pulled back and rested his forehead against Lance's chest. Fingers drifted through his hair. The tufts of white were soft, and his sleep-addled brain thought it reminded him of snow. 

Lance had never seen snow 'til they moved here not even three years ago. Every time he saw it, every year when it came again, it still left him in awe. Crystals never could compare to soft powdery snow. Even when it was mush, it's cold grace when it fell was a sight. And waking up… snow outside… cuddled up with the man of his dreams. It did things to Lance's heart, even if some days he missed the bright sun and the hot air of Cuba.

It made the warmth with Shiro feel so much better.

Pressing into him further, Lance knew he never wanted to leave his arms. To feel so at home… it had never been so easy to stay still and appreciate the moment. Not before Voltron and not after it. With Shiro, he found himself able to relax though. He could finally think. Could enjoy himself …

It gave him moments that, before, in the midst of war, had seemed impossible. It was the chance to stop. To breathe. To feel someone close, and have the intimacy that came with safety. For once in his life, Lance could appreciate the domestic things. 

Brushing his fingers against Shiro’s cheek now, he hummed. These moments had been worth all that time. Lance smiled as Shiro curled up to him. Closer and closer he pressed, and the other felt it wasn’t enough still. Was it really that cold, he wondered. His hands slid along Shiro’s back and tried to warm him up. Their blanket shifted off of them, but Lance caught it and dragged it back. Covering them up again, he smiled. He never would trade this for anything. Not if it meant losing these chances and memories.

Shiro of course stared up at him like a puppy as he got lost in thought again. 

“You’re starting to think too much ,” he said, teasing Lance. “It’s only Sunday, love.”

A hand brushed the curls along the back of his neck. Leaning into it, he gave a sigh.

Shiro had a point. “Right, sorry…”

He was so lucky to hold him. To share this bed and this house. Smiling, he let himself be pushed into the blankets until Shiro relaxed, back on top of him. It was alright to just appreciate this. Snow day or not. This moment was worth being lazy

. As the bed shifted, Shiro kissed his shoulder one last time, Lance let himself be swept up in the warmth. Worries could come later. Shiro’s arm was wrapped around his waist. The snow dazzled outside their window. The air was crisp, nipping at him if he dared to leave the bed.

He’d take up this offer from the universe for once. Lance could let himself be for a day.

With Shiro’s warmth, it was all too convincing.


End file.
